


Bedtime stories

by qwerty



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-19
Updated: 2010-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-11 04:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwerty/pseuds/qwerty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The stories people do not tell about the dragon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedtime stories

It is treason to speak of the dragon the king has chained in the lightless caverns beneath the castle, so no one speaks of it. But if they did, these are the stories they would tell:

That the dragon can see the future, and calls to special young people with certain gifts in order to guide them to fulfill their destinies.

That it lies, it knows nothing, and calls to these children in hopes that one of them will somehow succeed in overthrowing the tyrant, avenging all those he has sent to the stake or executioner's block, and freeing the dragon.

That it has gone mad in the echoing darkness beneath the castle, and speaks to a destiny long dead or not yet born.

That it can see the future, and calls to the children nonetheless, because they will inevitably stumble, and it amuses the dragon to watch the king butcher the children of his own race as he once did the dragon's.


End file.
